deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Pikazilla/My Last Blog: Marvel vs DC and more...
This is most likely my last blog on this wiki: I will make an official announcement on News and Announcements board to address some important information. I will reply to the comments of this blog until the end of the year. Also I am well aware that not all of these matchups are Marvel characters, I still wanted to share them. Ultron vs Brainiac This is very very close. Both have enough strength, durability and agility to challenge gods. Their barriers are similar, their healing factors are similar, their hacking skill and tech absorption is similar. Ultron does excel in his armor; Superman can break through Brainiac's armor while Thor and Hulk have only dented it with their strongest blows. However I have no idea how Ultron would combat Brainiac's shrink-ray-gun; if Ultron cannot counter this, he will be reduced to an irrelevant bug. Also Brainiac has a gigantic super form that is inter-dimensional and cosmic; which is a type of opponent Ultron is unable to fight (as seen when Galactus one-shotted him). Galactus vs Unicron Unicron does appear to have some magical abilities, but Galactus' cosmic powers just have way more variety and power to them. Physically, it's hard to say who would slug it out fist to fist since their powers fluctuate depending on how 'hungry' they are. However Unicron is fueled by hate and Galactus, while a badguy, isn't as evil as we would assume. He is one of those 'necessary evils', a god of destruction needed to balance peace or something of the sort. Either way, Galactus would fight Unicron out of hunger (seeing him as a planet, since he is one) instead of pure rage. Horakthy, the Creator God of Light vs The-One-Above-All This is just a fun thought experiment more than anything else. I mention this because these two characters are, conceptually, the most OP characters in fictional history (because they are God). Horakthy automatically wins any battle, including against supposedly infinite power (because God could do that) and TOAA is literally above everyone else (because obviously that's what God is supposed to be). So the idea is; what happens when someone who automatically wins fights someone who is superior to everyone else? Which concept is more OP? Now I have heard people say 'oh X is weaker than/not multi utlra omniversal like Y', but these characters are simply identical: both THE all powerful God. Sorry Kratos, you can't kill every deity; God overshadows all. Hulk vs Superman This is a good 'power vs power' match in concept, but Hulk has so many issues against him. Lets mention the good: *I don't care if you think World War or Worldbreaker Hulk is the strongest Hulk; Hulk has always had the concept of having infinite strength if he is angry enough. Since infinite power matches infinite power; Superman's indestructibility can be threatened by this power even if Superman's durability is supposedly infinite. *As seen with Atomic Skull, Kryptonite, and near death experiences with nuclear bombs: Superman has a weakness to radiation. Its plausible that Hulk's radiation is extreme enough to bypass Superman's solar defenses to exploit that radiation weakness. But that's it... Hulk needs to be at full-rage-mode just to match Superman's power: but lets assume Superman restrains himself throughout the match: still Hulk is screwed. Hulk has frequently been overwhelmed by characters of superior agility; even characters as relatively slow as Captain America and Wolverine can dodge Hulk's massive, predictable punches. I'm not saying Hulk cannot touch these guys, but he does indeed struggle just to land his blows. It is clear throughout Hulk's history that he is a tanky character not designed for speed. Meanwhile: Superman can fly across galaxies with ease and is on par with The Flash (even if you argue that Flash is faster, it's clear the two are still SIMILAR in speed feats). Hulk lacks the durability to survive a juggernaut character like Superman for an extended fight: even with an absurd healing factor, DB confirmed that it can burn out and Hulk has been defeated in a conventional fair fight many times. Hulk also cannot survive decapitation or direct brain damage: which Superman can do with that infamous Brain Zap move he did with Goku. Bruce Banner is a smart guy, but Hulk is confirmed to have a completely different mentality and is universally depicted as a dumb brute. Superman is clearly smarter than Hulk in so many ways; there is no denying this. Finally, Superman could just throw Hulk into space or into the sun, putting Hulk into an enviorment where Superman has total advantage while Hulk can barely move. I see no reasonable scenario of Hulk defeating Superman. Thor vs Superman As seen with Shazam vs Superman; a Thor vs Superman duel could be very close indeed, especially since Superman is vulnerable to godly magic. Thor is quite tanky, but both will be taking damage in this match. So just to mention a few facts; Thor's strength has been confirmed to be finite: he clearly struggled to lift the Midgard Serpent who is the size of Earth (give or take). https://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11130/111302800/5742919-tm202.jpg However Superman has lifted or pushed planets multiple times, and that's ignoring his infintie feats. So Superman is clearly stronger. He even overpowered two gods in arm-wrestling; with ease (these guys are similar to Thor, although I cannot confirm their limits I do just want to give this scene a mention). https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXFRri6kBYI Now Thor's magic is indeed godlike; however Superman has fought gods very frequently. This includes characters with reality warping powers and universal/infinite power (including, but not limited to, Zone Child Lex) Finally; Superman can wield Mjolnir. There is no reason to think this is not the case; there are literally dozens of more sinful characters lifting Mjolnir, so Superman should be able to. But it was already confirmed he could. https://www.hollywoodreporter.com/sites/default/files/custom/Blog_Images/Thor8.jpg If Superman uses his superior speed, he can steal Mjolnir. This cripples Thor's speed, who is dependent on his hammer for intergalactic travel. This also potentially removes Thor's long range abilities, allowing Superman to zap him from afar if he chooses. Also Supes is smarter than Thor, although I don't know how that would factor into this fight. This match is potentially closer than Hulk vs Superman as Thor is indeed able to better harm Superman and his hammer does give him abilities that would be an issue for Superman. But I don't see why Superman would have a guaranteed loss. Yes, Superman has lost to gods, but he also have defeated them as well. And while Shazam has defeated Superman occasionally; Superman has confirmed that he can defeat Shazam, especially in an unrestrained Death Battle scenario. Superman will have to give it his all though, this is still a close fight. Goku vs Saitama This video basically sums it up: https://youtu.be/OEAPEiuW97g?t=10m6s Lets say Goku is Ultra Omen God SSJ 5 Kaioken 20 with Saiyan Soul fused with Broly: Saitama One-Punches him. Saitama has always One-Shot his enemies and has always won with little effort so long as his opponent was not indestructible, immortal, or had a healing factor: and Goku has none of these traits. And even if we assume Goku will have an ability in the future that gives him a Boros or Majin Buu like healingfactor: it's still not guaranteed as we did see Boros get overpowered, again with very little effort, despite his healing factor. Goku needs to be completely invincible to guarantee that he can tank Saitama; which is against Goku's own character. It's a very similar conclusion to Death Battle's Goku vs Superman: because both Saitama and Superman are designed to be absurdly OP in their physique (although Superman is inconsistent with this). It's against Saitama's own concept to lose against any non-magical, non-immortal character unless it's another character designed to be unbeatable: and we know Goku can still lose a duel. Jimmy Neutron vs Dexter Both of these mad boy scientists share similar weapons or can counter or match them. *Jimmy's Demutation Pellet counters Dexter's Monster Potion or Animal Atomizer. *Jimmy's Quantum Replay 9000 and Dexter's Time Expansion Helmet/Time Accelerator both manipulate time: akin to Dante vs Bayonetta. *Jimmy's Hypno-Beam and Dexter's Hypnosis Pen (aka mind control Death Note) both can mind-control so I'm not going to consider them. *Both Dexter and Goddard have been turned into kaiju. *Both combatants have instakilling tools. Now I'm mentioning this because it sort of debunked my original argument: Dexter has his mech The Robo-Dexo 2000; which many will consider a gamechanger in the fight. This mech is bigger than a house and is frequently used when Dexter needs that kind of power. My argument was that Jimmy would just go planet-size and easily crush it. https://youtu.be/S_fzdjP3jKg?t=31s However Dexter has a Porto-Lab which is its own shrink ray. So since both characters have shrink rays, I cannot argue that Jimmy would defeat Robo-Dexo with the shrink-ray. However he does have a Cheese-Ray, so that should work just as well. So the mech could be considered irrelevant to this battle. Dexter could try using a Memory Eraser, however his Memory Eraser only affects memories under a day old and Goddard, being a secondary witness, would remind Jimmy that Dexter is still a threat; if Dexter was to pretend to be friendly to Jimmy only to say backstab him or something like that. Goddard is technically a gadget and so I don't think he should be excluded; Strider was allowed to use his robo-pets. Jimmy does have a major advantage in terms of handheld items; Dexter's gadgets are sometimes much bigger and are stored in his lab. I can't tell if this is going to be a factor however. Two major advantages for Jimmy are thus; Brain Blast and 'what does this button do?' Jimmy's Brain Blast pratically guarantees that Jimmy will scientifically or tactically think his way out of any situation; that's kind of what that ability is all about. But a major flaw for Dexter is that, as DeeDee points out, most of his gadgets have a massive self-destruct button. It's basically Dexter's kryptonite. I don't see how Dexter can survive Jimmy if a dumbass like DeeDee regularly screws Dexter's gadgets. Batman vs Moon Knight This is going to be an interesting fight. *Batman Advantages **More variety of gadgets **Better skill **More sane (slightly) **More intelligent *MoonKnight Advantages **More lethal gadgets & melee weapons **Superior pain tolerance **More unpredictable in battle (due to recklessness) ***Joker has managed to match Batman in combat due to a similar reason (or excuse) **Adamantium Armor is nigh invincible So either Batman wins by being more versatile or MoonKnight wins by being more tanky and lethal. this match is VERY close: I might side with Moonknight since this is a DEATH Battle and he is indeed deadlier. But if Batman wins, I wouldn't be surprised nor disappointed. Homer Simpson vs Peter Griffin Simpsons is a cartoon, and while it's more wacky than King of the Hill or Bob's Burgers, it still tries to remain realistic in terms of what the human characters are capable of. Meanwhile Family Guy has so much gore and absurdity that some of the characters have survived clearly fatal situations multiple times, even within the same episode. *Survived getting his flesh ripped off by the water pressure of a firehose *Survived getting crushed by a bus *Took about 60 Tranquilizer Darts and still kept going *and many many explosions Furthermore, Peter Griffin was one of the best New England Patriots players (even if temporarily) and has been confirmed to be in good health despite his fat; while Homer struggles to run a marathon https://imgflip.com/gif/1c0dfs btw; Peter owns a tank so that's even more overkill https://youtu.be/Xt-MofnMsAs?t=1m11s Lobo vs Deadpool Lobo has been confirmed to be bulletproof https://youtu.be/I3ztzd8vSOw?t=28s, is fast enough to kill The Flash https://qph.ec.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-0eb44bcf121e2c9120e458cd2ce6a89a.webp and strong enough to harm the indestructible Superman. But since Deadpool is immortal, these advantages don't mean an automatic win for Death Battle. Deadpool does have his Carbonadium Sword, but Lobo could just throw Deadpool into the sun or blow up the Earth. It has been confirmed that Deadpool can die if his cells are incinerated, like from a nuke or planetary explosion. https://abload.de/img/4ldsht.jpg Also if Lobo does die, he could just possess a snail like he did before https://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11125/111251126/5035547-3612517326-7EnuA.jpg Luffy (2017/Gear 4) vs Naruto So both characters dodged lasers, so I'm not going to have much proof over who is faster. But Naruto survived a slice of the moon and was able to basically create nuclear explosions; and I'm grossly understating this. Now the One Piece character Z did survive a similar nuclear blast and Luffy did match him in combat. However Naruto is doing 'moon feats' in his strongest forms and I don't think Luffy is there yet. Considering that Luffy most likely will fight Blackbeard, who can create earthquakes that can threaten the entire Earth, I'm assuming Luffy could reach this level of power eventually. However right now, I don't see that power yet. We'll just have to wait and see. Category:Blog posts